Arty's Surprise
by Zomnom
Summary: Robin convinces Kaldur to get Artemis a gift for her birthday. Based on a song.


"Happy.. Birthday," an extremely nervous Kaldur said, holding the gift in his hands to Artemis.

"Wow, Kal. Thanks." Artemis was so surprised. There was a large ribbon and elegant wrapping paper all around the enormous looking gift sitting in his lap. "This is really for me?" He nodded as Artemis pulled the bow and unwrapped the ribbon from the box. She slowly lifted the lid and her mouth dropped open.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day...<p>

Kaldur had been relaxing in the pool, wishing he could bring in a book to read with him as he sat at the bottom. Too bad the land dwellers' books were made of such fragile material. It practically disintegrated as soon as it touched the water. He'd have to just deal with sitting there unless he wanted to get out of the cool, refreshing water.

A sudden splash jolted him back to reality as he noticed a small figure swimming toward him. It pointed to the surface and went back up. Kaldur followed, wondering what they wanted.

He was greeted on the surface by a peppy Robin staring down at him from the side of the pool. He had a towel around his head, drying off his wet hair. "Hey. Did you get anything for Arty?" He grinned as Kaldur's expression changed.

"I was unaware I was supposed to get her something. Is there a reason for this?" He pulled himself out of the water and just let the rest drip off of him as he looked down to the younger hero.

"It's her birthday," Robin stated as if it were a well known fact.

"I do not think I knew that." Kaldur thought back on it and shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"Of course you didn't. She didn't tell anyone." He grinned wide and put a hand on the dark skinned shoulder. "Don't worry though. I've got the perfect gift you can give her." With that, he reached into his utility belt and took out a piece of paper. "Follow these directions and give it to her at the party. It starts in one hour. Don't be late!" The ninja boy ran off into the shadows, the only thing remaining was his cackled laughter.

Kaldur walked to his room as he examined the piece of paper. He input the code for his room and instantly saw a bunch of colorful stuff laying on his bed. He shook his head as he read through the note. A slight blush ran across his dark skin. "There.. there must be some misunderstanding.." He started to trail off as he read the next bit. 'No misunderstandings.'

He sighed deeply. Was he so predictable that Robin even knew what he would think as he read those outrageous instructions? That couldn't be it. He was trained by Batman, the world's greatest detective. Of course he would know these things. That was how he was trained.

He knelt by the edge of the bed and went through the instructions, stopping briefly to wonder if this was really a good idea.

It took him nearly the whole hour to prepare this gift. He carefully walked to the couch and sat down, keeping it safely in his lap. The room was filled with streamers and other decorations. A couple gifts were on the table in front of him. Wally grinned at Kaldur as he sat in a chair next to the couch. Robin leaned on the back of Wally's chair, grinning as well. This put the Atlantean on edge.

Megan brought out a cake with candles on it and gently set it on the table. With a little help from Robin, it wasn't burnt too badly and would actually be edible.

Conner stared at all the gifts on the table with a bored, angsty expression on his face.

Wally explained that as soon as Artemis got there, they were all to yell surprise. Everyone nodded in understanding.

The computer announced Artemis's arrival and as soon as she got close, the team screamed, "Surprise!" Her bow was drawn, ready to attack as she noticed all the decorations. A tear almost came to her eye. "Wh-what is this?"

Robin said as he lead her to sit next to Kaldur, "Birthday party."

"But how-"

Robin put a finger to her lips and smiled. "Can't keep anything secret from us." He grabbed her hand and gently sat her down then sat down next to her.

Wally sped over and leaned on the back of the couch, grinning at Artemis and Kaldur. "Looks like Kaldur even pitched in and got you something." He suppressed a laugh as Robin leapt over the couch and jabbed him in the gut with his elbow.

"Yeah, must've been hard to pick out." Robin said as his grin widened even further. The two behind the couch had a hard time keeping their composure.

Artemis was too shocked to notice anything strange about the two.

* * *

><p>Back to the gift...<p>

Artemis turned the deepest shade of red imaginable as she stared in the box. There was all of _him_. In the box. She couldn't really look away, but she couldn't stare at it either. She glanced up and saw a blush spread across Kaldur's face. The two behind the couch were leaning on each other, laughing harder than they had in what seemed like years. The boy wonder fell to the ground clutching his gut as a speedster rolled around on top of him. Their laughter echoed through the cave.

Artemis put the lid back on the box and stood up, fuming. She grabbed her bow, stood on the back of the couch and pointed her loaded bow at the two. It didn't have a training arrow in it either. She was pissed. She shot at the two only to have the speedster rush out of the room with a blur and the little ninja disappear into the dark.

Kaldur stared at her, slightly confused. "Was this not an appropriate gift?" He pulled the note Robin had given him earlier out of his pocket and Artemis snatched it up.

She mumbled as she read it to herself. "One, cut a hole in the box. Two, put your-" She growled loudly as she crumpled the paper up, fist trembling in anger. "Those two are dead."

"I do not understand."

Artemis explained briefly about the song and the note. Kaldur, though visually calm, was nearly as mad as her. They spent the rest of the night tracking down the two pranksters with no luck. Until Black Canary came in and decided to train them. The two annoyed, embarrassed heroes told her about what happened and their beating- er- _training_ session went well.

Robin and Wally spent the next two weeks in the medical wing, recovering.

* * *

><p><strong>Based off the song by The Lonely Island, "Dick in a Box"<strong>


End file.
